


Coffee For Your Head

by Rainbow_multi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as I see fit, Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Stan works at a coffee shop, Stanley Uris is a Mess, Stanley Uris-centric, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_multi/pseuds/Rainbow_multi
Summary: Stanley works at a Coffee Shop and is very much in love with his six partners.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stan Uris/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Extra Espresso

If you had told Stanley Uris that he would be working at a small Café at the age of 20 he would call you a liar, yet here he was. The coffee shop had ended up becoming his haven, at least his haven away from his partners. In his mind there was no better place than being in any of their arms, but the coffee shop still reminded him of them, possibly because they often came in to visit him during his shifts.

Suddenly the bell rang, notifying Stan of a customer entering the shop. He glanced up, a warm and welcoming smile falling onto his face.

“Good morning!” He said cheerfully as a lady approached the counter, mumbling something under her breath. Okay, so she didn’t seem to be a morning person, Stan had dealt with many customers like that. “What can I get for you today, Miss?”

The lady glanced up, looking at the menu. “Can I get a black coffee with two shots of espresso?” She asked, glancing back at Stan. He nodded, punching in her order.

“Will that be all for you today?” The lady nodded, giving him a small smile. “Okay, your total is three ninety-five ($3.95), and what name is this under for you today?” He watched as she dug through a small purse before handing him a five-dollar bill.

“Keep the change, and put it under the name Patty please.” She responded. Stan nodded, telling her it’ll be ready shortly. 

Once she walked away Stan put the change into the tip jar before getting to work on her drink. He had learned surprisingly fast how to make drinks, surprising most of his coworkers who still didn’t have some of them down. 

It wasn’t long before Stan finished the drink, calling Patty up to the counter and wishing her a good day as she left the shop. He turned around, tidying up the area and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. When everything seemed to be in place he smiled to himself, he liked when things were in order and he liked keeping things that way.

When Stan's shift ended he cleaned up, hanging up his apron before heading to his car. The drive was nice, he was listening to a CD that Ben had made him as a gift for the Holidays. Anything given to him by his partners was cherished, and rightfully so because he adores them all with his whole ass heart. And the CD helped keep his road rage down a little, mainly because traffic in New York sucked ass and was not fun.

Stan pulled into the dorm parking lot, smiling upon seeing Richie's car. Richie and he had decided to be roommates since Stan wasn’t exactly comfortable with having a stranger as a roommate, and Richie had always been the most understanding of his OCD, although he sometimes forgot to clean up after himself.

“Stanny!” Richie said cheerfully as he watched his boyfriend enter the house. Richie got up from the couch, walking over and giving him a ‘welcome home’ kiss. “How was work?”

“Hey,” Stan took his shoes off, placing them on the rack he had set up next to the door. “It was alright, I didn’t have to deal with any assholes today so that’s always a plus.”

Stan walked to his wardrobe, trading his work uniform for one of Mike's hoodies and some jeans. He turned to find Richie sitting back in his spot on the couch, chuckling softly at something.

“And what’s so funny to you?” He asked the other, joining him on the couch.

“Oh,” Richie chuckled again. “I’m just laughing at the fact that you didn’t have to deal with any assholes, yet you come home to me.” He turned to face Stan, placing his hands in his lap.

“That’s ‘cause you’re my favorite asshole,” Stan replied, chuckling softly as well as he shook his head “Now, shall we watch our show?”

Stan and Richie had started watching Adventure Time together, and honestly, Stan couldn’t stand the show, but it made Richie happy so he was fine with watching the show just to see the small content smile on the boy's face as they watched it.

“We can watch it for a little bit, but we have to be to Ben and Bill's dorm around Seven to hangout.” Richie reminded him.

Ah, Stan had let it slip his mind about their weekly hangout. Every Friday night they all met up at someone’s dorm, or Mikes farm, to spend time with each other. It wasn’t as needed as it had been their first year of college, but it had become a tradition and they all loved it. The plan had originally been Beverly’s idea since she realized how busy they had been and she still wanted to make time to be with her boyfriends.

“That’s right, I forgot they were hosting it this week. Is there anything we need to bring? Or any food I need to pick up?” Stan asked before Richie shook his head, turning on their show and pressing into Stan's side.

“No, Mike’s making some snacks, and Bill already got alcohol and other beverages,” Richie mumbled, his attention now being on the show playing in front of them. Stan couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly he becomes fixated on the things he enjoyed.

Stan hadn’t even realized he had been watching Richie more than he had been watching the show, but he was taken away from his moment of admiration when Richie chuckled, glancing up to Stan to see if he had heard the joke he was laughing at. A blush rose to Richie’s cheeks, and all Stan could do was smile sweetly at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead and turning his attention to the tv.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Ben and Bill’s dorm was already bustling with energy as soon as Richie and Stan stepped foot into the room. All heads turned when Richie closed the door and Stan couldn’t help but take a second to admire everyone, it still surprised him that he was lucky enough to be in such a loving relationship, especially since it was with his best friends. Trauma bonding just works magic sometimes.

“Hey, babes!” Bev came over to them, taking them both by the hands and guided them over to the living room where everyone else was sat.

Stan glanced around, expecting to see the usual mess that Bill usually left behind, but he couldn’t find anything that seemed out of place, and it eased his mind a little bit.

“We cleaned earlier today,” Ben stated as if he had read Stan’s mind at that exact moment. Stan smiled gratefully, taking a seat on the floor next to Eddie.

A movie was playing in the background, but no one was paying attention to it, besides Bill who kept stealing small glances at the tv while also trying to listen to everybody else as they chattered about their weeks.

Mike soon joined them in the living room, bringing a couple of snack trays, setting them on the coffee table so everyone could access them. Stan grabbed a few crackers, looking to whoever was talking and giving them his full attention.

“God,” Bill sighed, finally not paying attention to the tv. “I have a story do next week and of course I’m stuck on the fucking ending.” 

“Makes sense,” Beverly sat down on the love seat next to him, “No offense Bill, but your endings kinda suck.”

“As you all keep telling me.” He mumbled, but he wasn’t angry, Stan realized he just seemed to be a little embarrassed.

“Well, would you rather we lie to you?” Richie asked, looking to Bill who shook his head and stood up, walking to the kitchen. “While you’re in there can you mix me a drink, Billiam?” Bill nodded, grabbing a few cups and glancing around as if to ask who else wanted one.

The night went on, just drinking and chatting as usual. No one seemed to be drinking too much, except for Richie who had declared they turn on music so he could dance. Stan watched as Richie swayed side to side, he was terribly off-beat. Stan laughed with admiration before Richie turned to him, pointing.

“You,” then he looked to the rest of their partners. “Or anyone. Please come dance with me.” Richie frowned, holding out his hand offering it to anyone. Bev stood up, her drinks finally starting to kick in a little bit as she started to dance with him.

Ben smiled, and Stan could see the complete love in his eyes as he watched Beverly, it was almost sickening how in love with her he was, but it filled Stan with glee to see the sparkle in his eyes.

Soon, everyone was dancing around with Richie, whether they were also drunk or not. Stan sighed, chugging what was left in his cup before he stood up when he heard the beginning chords of Tongue Tied. The group had declared it to be their song since it seemed to be on every single playlist any of them ever made.

Mike took Stan's hand, spinning Stan in a circle before taking both of his hands. Stan smiled as he held onto Mike's calloused hands. Mike's smile was infectious, causing Stan to smile widely and chuckle as they danced around as if they were still teenagers. 

“Look at the lovebugs!” Richie called, getting closer to Mike and Stan, placing a sloppy kiss to their cheeks. It took everything in Stan to not go make sure he didn’t have spit on his cheek, Richie must’ve noticed the frantic movement of his eyes as he over thought it because he reached up with his thumb and wiped Stan's cheek. “Want another drink, bird boy?” He slurred. Once Stan nodded Richie grabbed his hand and whisked him away into the kitchen.

Stan frowned as he watched Richie stumble around to attempt and mix the drink. He never got bored of watching Richie, drunk or not, the boys next actions always seemed to be a surprise, and Stan both loved and hated it. 

“Maybe we should head home soon?” Stan said, wondering out loud. He didn’t want to leave, but by the looks of it, if he didn’t get Richie home soon he was going to have a killer hangover the next morning. Richie groaned, but nodded nonetheless and handed Stan his drink.

When Stan and Richie got home, after Stan had practically carried Richie up the stairs to their dorm, they both crawled into bed. Richie wanted to be held so he begged Stan to sleep with him that night. Stan agreed to do so after setting some water and Advil on the nightstand for them both. They both quickly fell asleep, the alcohol seeming to help both of them drift off. 

Stanley had never been a fan of dreams, at least he hadn’t been a fan of them since his nightmares started. And they only seemed to be getting worse, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he refused to talk about his problems out loud, he was too afraid of them manifesting and becoming too real.

He lay sleeping, not being able to wake up as his mind took him back to when he was thirteen. He lost his friends, he had been alone. He saw _IT_ . But not just _IT_ , he saw what was behind _IT_. The only person he had ever told was Eddie, but now he didn’t speak about it, or at least he tried not to. God, he wished he would forget, he longed to forget. It seemed the others had moved on, but he knew they hadn’t. 

_There he was, just after he had finally found them again. Stan felt calm as he held onto someone’s hand, but his heart was still racing._

_“Stanny…” A voice whispered. He knew it wasn’t coming from his friends and he felt his heart drop in his chest as he looked down at his hand. Clutching his own hand was a white glove, he knew exactly who it belonged to._

_Stan tried to scream, to say anything as the clown grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into one of the concrete walls. He was paralyzed with fear. His hearing seemed to go fuzzy as he tried to block everything out, repeating as many bird names in his head as he could to try and will this entire thing away._

_When Stan finally opened his eyes again he was met with razor-sharp teeth moving toward his neck, this was it. This was going to be his end._

He bolted upright in bed, gasping for air, a hand darting toward his throat before he remembered it wasn’t real. They had killed it, right? They had to have, there was no way this thing was possibly still alive. 

Stan would never admit it, but when he woke up after these dreams he would often find himself wishing that he had died during that summer. In his mind, it felt like that would’ve been easier than having this trauma that would seemingly haunt him for the rest of his life. And he hated himself for wishing that to have happened.

A splash of water to the face seemed to help Stan calm down a little until he jumped at a soft knock on the door before it opened to reveal Richie.

“Stan, baby, are you okay?” Richie walked in, the worry on his face only grew when he saw Stan. Stan looked into the mirror, realizing his eyes were puffy from crying. 

“Uh,” He wiped his face, nodding a little. “I’m fine, just a bad dream. Go back to bed, I’ll be right there.”

Instead of doing as Stan had asked of him Richie walked over, wrapping his arms around Stan. All Stan could do was melt into the touch, trying to fight back tears from cascading down his face once again.

“Let’s go to bed together, okay?” Richie led Stan back to bed after he nodded, and Stan was thankful that Richie didn’t try and pressure him into talking about his dream.


	3. Take The Edge Off

It had been a little while since Stan's nightmare, and Richie had never brought it up again, which was fine with Stan seeing as he really didn’t want to talk about it anyways.

Stan had a new favorite customer at work, Patty. Sure she was grumpy when she came in, but stan found ways to make her smile. He would draw little frowny faces next to her name before handing off the cup, causing the girl to chuckle. Making people laugh and smile was nice, but Stan knew that was truly Richie’s talent, and he wouldn’t dream of taking that away from him.

Work had been quiet on that Wednesday morning, Patty had already come and gone. Stan was currently on his break, looking for something to do besides fiddling his thumbs or just staring at the wall.

At a moment like this he would wish for his losers to come through the door and liven up the shop with their voices and laughter, but it was already past the regular time of when they usually came in. Yes, Stan did know the exact time of when they come to see him at work. 

The absence of his partners made him feel as if something was up, but it came time to find out as he got off work and drove home. The drive was decent, traffic wasn’t bad, and he was once again listening to the cd that Ben had made for him. Stan often enjoyed his car rides because it seemed to give his mind a break from reality, let him sit in peace without thinking too much about the terrible things in the world or the things that lurked in the dark.

Stan arrived at the dorm and saw two familiar cars, and he was a little curious to find out what exactly Bill and Bev were doing at the apartment. He had an idea of what was happening, seeing as Richie, Bill, and Bev were the only three who often smoked. It didn’t bother any of the others, and it certainly didn’t bother Stan, but he had been planning to finish up one of his bird studies that night.

“Richie, baby?” He asked as he stepping into the apartment, hearing soft giggling coming from the bathroom. Stan rolled his eyes, knowing the laugh belonged to Bev. He walked to the bathroom, opening the door which startled Bill and Bev.

“We were trying to surprise you!” Richie stated, crossing his arms a little as Stan turned and walked away.

Bev grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the bathroom, which was where they usually smoked because of the ventilation and fan. Stan glanced up to her, seeing the redness in her eyes from the high she was currently having. He admired how put together she seemed, especially compared to the two boys behind her. Sure, Richie was fine, but Bill was literally staring at the wall. 

“Will you smoke with us baby?” Bev asked, pretending to pout as she reached up to brush her fingers gently through his curls. Stan shooking his head a little, not knowing yet how he felt about the idea of even smoking. “At least sit in here with us?” She asked, pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door before he could say no.

Stan went to say something, stuttering over whatever word he was trying to say before he sighed, sitting down on the floor. The three took up smoking again as if it were the most normal thing to just have hid from their boyfriend and then quite literally made him stay in the bathroom with them.

One thing to know about Bill was he was a little needy, but when he was high it seemed to multiply. And as if to prove that, he sat himself down in Stan’s lap and laid his head in the crook of Stan’s neck. Stan wouldn’t complain though, holding one of his partners was the best thing in the world to him.

Bill reached up, grabbing the joint from Bev and holding it for a second before he glanced up to Stan.

“Can we shotgun it?” He asked, practically begging Stanley with the use of puppy-dog eyes. 

“Fine,” Stan mumbled, trying to seem like he didn’t want to, but he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t enjoy taking off a little bit of edge that seemed to be following him like a shadow lately.

Bill smiled triumphantly before taking a hit. He held the smoke in his mouth before turning to Stan and cupping the right side of his face. Stan honestly didn’t know what was happening until Bill's lips were against his and he was trying to inhale smoke despite not wanting the kiss to end. When Bill pulled away he traced his thumb over Stan's cheek and Stan couldn’t help but blush under the others' gaze. 

Stan exhaled the smoke, not feeling any different than he had before. Richie must’ve noticed the confused expression across Stan’s face because he giggled softly.

“Honey, if you want to get high you have to take a few hits and let it kick in.” He stated, motioning for Stanley to take the joint from Bill. 

With a little bit of hesitation, Stan grabbed it from Bill before bringing it up to his lips. God, he couldn’t imagine how absolutely stupid he looked right now, and it didn’t help that he could feel all three sets of eyes on him. He placed the joint between his lips, breathing in slowly until he couldn’t anymore. His lungs felt full, he felt as if he were choking, and as soon as he passed off the joint he began sputtering out coughs.

Bev laughed and he almost looked up at her with a glare before he felt her rubbing his back. So, maybe smoking wasn’t the best idea for him at that moment. He shook his head, trying to get the point across that he didn’t want to do that again.

“Dove, you’re okay, you just inhaled too much.” Bev pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as she helped calm him down. “But you took that hit like a champ and I am _so_ fucking proud.” Stan couldn’t help but giggle as he looked at her before pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

After a few more hits, which Stan eventually got the hang of, he was overwhelmed with a sense of floating. His head felt empty yet full at the same time. It almost was like he was dreaming, or in the state between dreaming and being awake. Everything made sense, everything was peaceful, and he couldn’t help but smile softly to himself.

Suddenly the bathroom felt too small, Stan needed to lay down and be as comfortable as possible. He walked out of the bathroom, walking over to his and Richies' beds before plopping down onto Richies, smiling as he felt overcome with the comforting scent of his roommate and lover.

He looked up, seeing the three standing over him. Stan giggled as he looked up at them, holding two fingers in front of his eyes and pretending he was squishing their heads. Before he knew it the other three laid down on the bed too, tangling their limbs as they got comfortable.

“Good idea, Stan,” Bill whispered softly, giggled as he held up his hand and stared at it as he wiggled his fingers. Stan watched in awe at the moving digits. “Isn’t it like magic?” Bill asked, looking to Stan and then back to his hand.

Stan nodded in response, holding up his own hand and copying what Bill was doing. He laughed but turned his hand in confusion. Why did it look like that? He couldn’t certainly be this high, could he? Guess he was because pretty shortly the room was filled with a soft snore as Stan fell asleep.

“Bye guys,” Richie whispered a few moments later as Bev and Bill kissed him before heading on their separate ways.

Richie closed the door, turning back to the sleeping Stan and smiling fondly at him. He climbed into bed next to him, pulling the covers up around them both before gently pulling Stan into his arms and kissing his forehead.

“Good night, darling,” He whispered as he closed his own eyes. “Here’s to a night without nightmares,” Richie paused, wishing his statement to be true. “Hopefully.”


	4. Espresso Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter cause I ran into writers block!!

Stan sat at a table tucked away in the corner of the coffee shop, which was the table he normally sat at while on his breaks. He was working on things for his class, deciding now was his best time to get it done before he could do more at home at least.

“Is this seat taken?” A familiar voice spoke to Stan. He looked up, smiling once his eyes met Pattys.

“Of course it isn’t!” He motioned for her to sit down, closing his bird journal that he had been writing in. 

She sat down and Stan found himself looking at the way her hair curled and framed her face, he hadn’t realized how pretty she was before, but damn was she gorgeous. 

“So, Stanley,” She read his name tag before looking back to meet his eyes. “How is it we haven’t spoken to each other yet?” Stan knew she was teasing a little, but what he didn’t know was that Patty had actually only started coming in when she knew he was working, mainly because he was the only one who could make her drink exactly how she liked it.

“Well,” Stan blushed, chuckling softly. “Guess you just never caught me on my breaks.” He shrugged and sat up a little, giving her a dorky smile. “But here we are!”

The rest of Stan's break consisted of the two having small talk, and Patty invited him to Temple after finding out he was also Jewish. Stan had only been to Temple a few times, but he agreed nonetheless. His family was never too strict in following Jewish customs, hell he barely knew what kosher was.

When the time came for Stan to clock back in he found Patty standing patiently at the counter, her usual payment of five dollars already clutched in her hand. A smile fell over Stan’s face as he typed in her order. He got to work on her drink, looking up and noticing that she was watching him as he worked. They both blushed and looked the other way.

“Here ya go,” Stan said softly, writing her name on the cup. He looked at Patty before he decided to write his number on the cup as well. “So you can text me more details about Temple.” He stated with a smile as she took the cup.

“I’m looking forward to it, Uris.” Patty smiled before turning and leaving the coffee shop, all Stan could do was smile and chuckle to himself as she left. 

Only a few minutes later his phone dinged in his pocket, he usually wasn’t one to go on his phone during work, but no one was currently in the shop, and he was the only one working at the moment. His phone screen lit up when he pulled it out of his pocket, displaying a new text notification.

**Unknown Number:**

_ Hey, its Patty!! :)) _

**Stanley:**

_ Hii!  _

**Patty !!:**

_ Texting while on the job? Tsk tsk. _

**Stanley:**

_ I’ll message you when I get off then :(( _

**Patty !!:**

_ Looking forward to it :) _


End file.
